Challenge
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: ONESHOT Inspired by Exvinir's work on deviant art by the same title, this is the end of the game final boss time and facing it all alone is the one man who no one expected to become a true warrior but did. Who no one thought would be dangerous but was. Who everyone thought of as a comedian until they actually looked. ONESHOT for now... But Now a two shot! 03/04/15
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this was inspired by the Bad Ass Jaune Series by Exvinir on Deviant art, if you haven't looked at his stuff yet, well go give it a look... Well here ya go.**

* * *

><p>Jaune walked forward, it was just him now he had Yang, Ruby and Pyrrah carrying the rest of the gang back down to the jets. Looking up the path of the Shadowed Veil Jaune swallowed his fear, he could do this all that was waiting up there was the King of Grimm, walking forward he let his Aura run free, it wrapped around him he could feel it boost him the warmth of the aura covering him from the breeze, the white fur of his Beowolf form would protect him on the climb to the submit Grimm flat out ran from him in this form. As he walked forward the last of the Wolf Faunus thought, day dreamed really about what motivated him to this, to become this man. He pictured Ren and Nora after he caught them napping under the tree the blushing faces as he told them that he had known for a while. He remembered Blake and Sun, Blake feeling free without her bow and Sun kicking back as always. Weiss standing before her father informing him that she was done being his puppet, that she would make her own choices especially when it came to marrying whomever she wanted not her father's choice. Throwing himself up a wall Jaune smiled at that one, the fact that she then walked forward and kissed him full on the lips. Pyrrah was the next on his lips… he meant list, teaching him on how to use his aura; they were both shocked when he fully released and there a stark-white-twice-as-big-blue-eyed-Beowolf standing right where he was. Later when Cardin went after Velvet again this time a wolf with white claws was waiting for him. He remembered Yang and Ruby, the sisters in all but blood were always there to listen to their favorite 'vomit boy' as they were prone to call him in fun, sisters he never had. Velvet, kind and quiet Velvet...<p>

Jaune stopped letting his Wolf form go with each step as he drew out Crocea from Mors and shifted the shield into its Broadsword mode. Hearing a growl from in front of him Jaune saw a pack of Beowolves, attracted to the smell of a single huntsman. Walking forward Jaune spun the long sword letting the naturally high amount of dust in the air collect around the blade before sending out a wave of pure white energy.

The seven Hunters looked up from the jets, four of them on stretchers and the three others heavily bandaged.

"Jaune…" everyone turned and looked at Nora, she was sitting on Ren's bed, curling herself around her 'childhood friend,' she had tears in her eyes as she looked up the mountain side. "He… he's not coming back down is he…" No one had an answer for her, everyone including Velvet who showed up with the reinforcements looked away in shame.

Walking up the last of the path Jaune was bleeding lightly, holding his aura back for when he would need it, walking forwards swords almost dragging Jaune looked ahead of him at the final boss. Jaune felt so very tired, all he wanted to do was lay down, there were more wolves on the way up, Ursas, Death Stalkers, and up ahead there it was large, so very, very large Jaune could only see Arbiter's head and shoulders the heavy breathing of the King of Monsters was almost like gusts of wind. Again Jaune felt tired, he was so very, very tired… no he would rest once this was done, just a short one before journeying back down to the others.

_"YOOUUUU ARRREEE OF THE AAAARRRC LINE,"_ the deep rumbling voice just made Jaune sigh.

"Great, a talking Grimm, only I'd be this lucky." Steeling himself Jaune kept walking forward swords still down, almost dragging at this point. Suddenly though Jaune wasn't so tired a smirk appeared on his face, he'd finish his ancestor's job, cut off the head and the serpent dies. Looking forward he growled deeply his aura kicking up the wind behind him behind him. Inhaling deeply Jaune yelled up at the creature. " I AM THE LAST ARC, AND AS MY FATHERS BEFORE ME," Jaune pointed Crocea towards the Grimm King, "I WILL RETURN YOU TO THE MOUNTAIN, BUT ONLY THIS TIME." Jaune pumped every remaining ounce of Aura he had into his weapons shifting Mors into its shield form the crest on the shield glowing. "YOU WILL STAY THERE!" Jaune launched himself at Arbiter.

6 years later

**_I miss the blundering blonde dunderhead… even if it's only in the confines of these pages that I'll admit it. He had to go and be a big brave hero, he had to go and save all of us, even if it was at the cost of his presence. It's been six years to the day that he sent the rest of us off down to the bottom of the mountain… we haven't seen him since. Everyone else thinks that he's dead; everyone else seems to have forgotten… they forget that Arc was more than just a Huntsman he is the final Arc, the greatest one of us, the strongest hunter that any of us have ever heard of. Deep down, I know that the fool is too lucky, too good, too needed to just die, and I have a team of my best men scouring the entirety of Remnant to find…_**

"Ms. Schnee, Ms Schnee," Weiss looked up from her journal her aide running into the room.

"What is it Jergor?" she looked up a brow raised at the horned elk faunus that was currently bent over and breathing heavily. He looked up and a broad grin on his face.

"You'll never believe it Ma'am, we found him…" Weiss almost couldn't comprehend, the man nodded his head. "He's alive."

Her mind wouldn't process this, her body did though she was already up and drawing out her scroll sending out a mass text. **The king has been found, he is active, he is active.**

_We never saw him again, the hero of the final war, the theory of the time is that he put all of his being, including his physical to aura, delivering enough of a blow to the Arbiter to finally finish him. We miss Jaune, all of us, he's missed so much… so very much. Ren and Nora's wedding, the birth of their son Jaune, Sun and Blake's wedding, Weiss taking over the family business and enforcing heavy equality laws including scholarships for faunus. Ruby and Yang having become the top pair of hunters, leading the fight for the last of the cleanup of Grimm he's missed too much. As for me… I'm doing well I'm the new Librarian at Beacon, and I miss him almost as much as Weiss…._

Velvet looked up to see Weiss standing in front of her, a smile on the ceo's face, a confident hand forward and a light in her eyes that Velvet hadn't seen in six years. Looking out the window Velvet saw a pair of jets with the old teams together again.

"Come along Velvet, we have to go pick our boy up he's been lost in those woods for a very, very long time." Smiling Velvet grabbed her staff and reached out for Weiss's hand, finally they could all be home again. Finally the challenge was over, the Hero would return victorious to his hall…


	2. Chapter 2

**A long time coming this is the second part to the once one shot! As requested so it is given!**

* * *

><p>The Two jets touched down in a small village the townsfolk looked on in almost awe, the jets had the snowflake of the Schnee corporation and not only that according to the Air master of the Area one of the pilots was in fact Madame Schnee herself and that the other one was piloted by the Huntress Sisters of Yang and Ruby. The town was in a blur of movement as these important guests were coming into their own small town, more importantly the citizens were trying to figure out why.<p>

* * *

><p>Up in the lead jet Nora was asleep nuzzled into her husband who was reading through something on his scroll while stroking his wife's arm. Across from the couple Velvet was stroking one of her ears while she tried to hide a small smile she was lost in thought about what it all meant that HE would be back with them, his family… that their family would be complete again. Up in the cockpit Weiss had a screen with a picture of the woods below her a flash of white in the bottom corner, a rumor, the spike in dust and the drop of Grimm in the area… He was here, she knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>In the woods below a pair of children were lost in the woods they had decided that they would play in the woods but fell down a cliff luckily they were unhurt save for a couple of scratches that bled lightly. The two children looked up at the setting sun and began to cry their area was one of the few that still had pockets of Grimm in Remnant and that with night falling those Grimm would soon be actively hunting. As the two made their way around a tree they stopped hearing a low howl begin to fill the air as more and more voices followed and filled out the howl to a mysterious cord the two children huddled together against a tree trunk, the older sibling tried to push his sister up into the branches, trying to make her a little safer.<p>

* * *

><p>The mayor of the town was at the airport when the jets landed and almost dropped his jaw as all eight of the passengers and pilots made their way off of the planes. Here, in his town were the Saviors of Remement and the Heros of The war of Grimm. He remembered the time well, the village was swarmed with Grimm several people had died many orphans had grown into parents in his town. Walking forward the Mayor extended his hand to Madame Schnee.<p>

"Ms Schnee, All of you, welcome to East Ridge how may we help you?" The Mayor was surprised with the warm smile that he received from the CEO of the largest Company in the known world.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, we're here because we've heard rumors of a White Grimm like creature in the area, h-it would stand twice the height of your Standard Beowolf and have Blue eyes…" the mayors face fell slightly, he knew of his village's protector of course, the reason that since the Fall of the Grimm Lord Arbiter that his town had not been attacked once by the remaining Grimm.

"You mean Shirokage…" the mayor licked his lips and took a breath. His eyes shifted and a light line of sweat coated his brow. "He's never hurt anyone…"

"He wouldn't," Wiess smiled fondly lost in a memory, "we're not here to hunt him we just need to locate him. It's a matter of grave importance"

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods a glowing figure inhaled deeply eyes widening before narrowing again as a distantly familiar scent invaded his nostrils. Standing and throwing its head back a stark white Beowolf let out a long echoing howl Before Jumping out of his spot and following his senses he made his way towards the familiar smell of pack, of<p>

* * *

><p>The Brother drew his sword, it was a little large for him, the blue hilt of the blade long enough for him to wield it as a two hander, he had found it near the woods a year and a half ago. Making sure his sister was safe in the tree behind him he took a breath and adjusted his hands on the blade, he would keep her safe, he wouldn't let Grimm take anyone else from him. Hearing the growls grow louder he licked his lips and tightened his grip momentarily before loosening it again remembering his training he centered himself and closed his eyes focusing inward and opening his eyes again he felt the warmth of his aura the swirl of grey and crimson whipping around him pulling the ambient dust around the blade like his master taught him a vortex of crimson and grey lowering the tip of the blade he let his aura guide him.<p>

* * *

><p>Velvet and Nora's heads snapped around towards the forest as the others stiffened to the familiar sense of a young Aura activating. Almost as one the group took off towards the aura knowing that if they found the source fast enough there was a good chance that they could find their missing teammate would be there also. Jaune could never let a child go in danger.<p>

* * *

><p>The White Beowolf was drawn away from the smell of pack with a more important smell, cubs were in danger… the male one held a familiar scent. On instinct the white wolf Turned slashing an attacking Grimm across the chest before seeming to disappear. In the wolfs place stood a tall blonde haired man his right arm covered in metal the air around him seeming to fracture under the power of his released aura. The young boy dropped the sword in his hands a look of pure awe on his face, whoever this man was, it was what he wanted to become, the youth watched as the man seemed to simply float around his metal hand shifting to a large sword as the blond man seemed to simply move the balde slightly and Grimm fell around the clearing.<p>

* * *

><p>Velvet and Weiss slid to a stop before shooting off at an angle to the group, they felt it… nearby he was here. Picking up speed as fast as they could the two women crested the clearing in time to see one of the last Grimm fall, the black bits of dissolving Grimm rose into the air as they saw their target walk towards the youth who had a blue hilted sword lying next to him.<p>

* * *

><p>The man simply picked up the sword twirling it in his hand as he shifted the large blade back into a sheath. The man froze as he looked over his shoulder, or at least turned his head. Scared flesh covered where his eyes would normally have been. The man stopped as he picked up the flashing of familiar colors, breaking into a run towards them the man seemed to almost fall over himself as he felt his aura flicker around him, shifting mid stride he bound his way through the woods towards the familiar scent of pack. Slidding to a stop the Large creature Bent its head down even as the white being stroked his head and whispered sounds to him, he knew her, this female… he knew her as he knew the rebbit eared woman that was also stroking him… in the distance the rest of his pack was approaching quickly, he knew them… he knew them… but who were they, who was he…<p>

Weiss kept her hand on the transformed Jaune's head as she whispered his name over and over again. He was here… they had actually found him… looking at the blue eyed figure Weiss forced both eyes to look into her own.

"You need to wake up now Jaune Arc, we need you… wake up… wake up…"

He was Jaune Arc, for the first time in years his scared skin tore open within the aura beast, healing the damage as he felt his shifted form bleed off of him, he was Jaune Arc, the Lord Ciel, Duke of Skypoint and master of the unbreakable blade. Jaune swept the woman who was holding his face into a hug kissing her soundly as he spun her around, she looked older now, more mature dignified. Looking at the group of his incoming friends Jaune raised a hand, greeting them for the first time in a long time. He was alive, and he was home.

* * *

><p>Jaune moved around the office of his home, Manor Skypoint was huge and the lands around it even more so, he had been back for almost three years now, it had been a long time readjusting to life, he spent six years in a pseudo-coma his higher brain functions were on lock down dealing with the immense strain and damage taken by finally killing the Arbiter. Apparently that much of a release of negative energy almost destroyed his mind, but Aura was amazing stuff, and it did heal him, it just took time… he missed so much… so much, that was what hurt the most, he had so much to do, to live for now that he had no idea about… He heard small footsteps and turned kneeling down to pick up the running child.<p>

"Daddy Help Momma wants to put me in a baf!" His darling daughter, her pale blonde hair and aqua blue eyes a combination of her parent's features.

"I'm sorry darling but Momma has enlisted Daddy's aide in this…" Jaune looked at his wife, one Weiss Arc nee Schnee, and smiled as he walked over the now squirming daughter trying desperately to extract herself from her father's grip.

"SAVE ME ALFONSE!" Both of the parents heard a thundering coming down the hall way and went side eyed at the thought of the family pet… A large wolfhound thundered into the room and ran right into Jaune's legs where it promptly bounced off and sat tail wagging furiously, it had been summoned.

Giving their daughter back to Weiss Jaune scratched the dog's head as he returned to the office, he had work to do… but it was good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Read Review Eat Pancakes<strong>


End file.
